planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
October 30, 2014 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ Facility Shield Changes *Opaque Shields – “Total Blocker” **Blocks all projectiles **Blocks enemy vehicles **Blocks enemy infantry **Allows friendly vehicles **Allows friendly infantry *Transparent shields – “Vehicle Blocker” **Blocks all large projectiles **Blocks enemy vehicles **Allows all small projectiles **Allows all infantry **Allows friendly vehicles *Shields can be Opaque on one side and Transparent on the other side *Icons on all shields indicate what you must do to bring them down Added Gold and Black version of multiple NS weapons *NS-11CG *NS-11CB *NS-11AG *NS-11AB *NS-15MG *NS-15MB *NS Decimator-G *NS Decimator-B *NS Annihilator-G *NS Annihilator-B *A new NS-15M2 will be replacing the original NS-15M in the marketplace. Those who already own the NS-15M will keep it, however the name has been updated to NS-15M1. Balance Concussion Grenade *Concussion grenade no longer detonates on impact and instead has the standard 3 second fuse *Fixed an issue where the concussion grenade screen effect was always playing at full intensity and not lose intensity based on distance from the grenade blast. Anti-Vehicle Grenade *Anti-vehicle grenades now stick to vehicles and MAX units. This allows us to lower the radius of the grenade, so it less effective against infantry and more avoidable unless it is directly stuck on a target. *Inner radius reduced from 2.5 meters to 1 meter *Outer radius reduced from 10 meters to 5 meters *We also took a look at how much damage AV grenades can do to aircraft (sense being sticky will allow them to hit aircraft slightly more often). We found the damage to be too low for how difficult it is to hit an aircraft with an AV grenade, so we are increasing the damage done to them. The anti vehicle grenade uses the same resist type as the tank mine, so these adjustments affect them as well. **ESF resistance to AV grenades changed from 0 to -250% ***This changes it from 3 AV grenades to kill to 2. 1 AV grenade is enough to leave the ESF burning ***This changes it from 3 tank mines to kill to 1 **Valkyrie resistance to AV grenades changed from 0 to -25% ***This changes it from 3 AV grenades will take it to burning ***This changes it from 3 Tank Mines to 2 **Liberator resistance to AV grenades changed from 0 to -100% ***This changes it from 7 AV grenades to kill to 4 ***This changes it from 4 Tank Mines to 2 **Galaxy resistance to AV grenades changed from 40% to 0 ***This changes it from 16 AV grenades to kill to 10 ***This changes it from 10 Tank Mines to 6 Proton II PPA Adjustments Proton II PPA is being heavily modified to be more of an infantry point defense weapon and not a long range anti-infantry weapon. *Fire rate increased from 150 RPM to 300 RPM *Reload speed decreased from 4 seconds to 2.5 seconds **Reload speed certifications reduced from 120ms per rank to 100ms per rank *Direct hit damage adjustments **Maximum damage reduced from 235 to 200 damage **Maximum damage range increased from 10 meters to 25 meters **Minimum damage reduced from 167 to 50 **Minimum damage range reduced from 150 meters to 75 meters (40 on Harasser) *Indirect (blast) damage adjustments **Inner damage reduced from 300 damage to 200 **Inner damage radius reduced from 1 meter to 0.1 meters *Cone of Fire now blooms with each shot **CoF grows 0.6 degrees per shot **Max CoF Changed from 0.3 to 3 degrees **Reticle changed to crosshair as previous reticle was not dynamic *Magazine size reduced from 20 to 12 **Certifications reduced from 3/6/11/15 to 1/3/4/6 *Projectile speed reduced from 300 to 150 *Ammo Capacity reduced from 200 to 180 **Ammo Capacity certification per rank reduced from 20 to 12 T2 Striker Adjustments *The visual effect of the strikers projectile trail from first person has been reduced to make it easier to see *Magazine size increased from 5 to 6 *CoF has received some adjustments to make it more manageable *CoF reduced by 0.5 degrees in most stances *CoF growth per shot reduced to 0.1 degrees from 0.5 degrees Spiker Adjustments *Description: Reverse-engineered from ancient Vanu tech, the Spiker's hovering powercore allows the weapon to be switched from its standard 2x burst to a semi-auto charge mode capable of firing a single powerful blast. *Burst fire rate increased from 336rpm to 480rpm *6 round charged burst has been removed. The charge mode is now separate fire mode that can fire a single more powerful projectile; charged shots consume 4 rounds per shot. *Charged shots do a small amount of aoe damage to targets within 1.5 meters of impact *Clip size has been decrease from 18 to 14 *Total ammo capacity has been decreased from 108 to 84 Misc *Continents can again be locked by owning at least 94% of the territory, independent of alerts *Unfolded NS Carbine's Stock *Voice chat: Updated to provide more consistent service *Infantry directives can now update while in a rumble seat *Berets are finally here! Yes, really! Get them in the Depot before we change our minds! *There is now a visual component for Prowler Anchored Mode Performance/Memory/Crashes *Performance: fixed some thread contention issues with loading assets *Timing: corrected some issues with how time is synchronized between client and server *Performance: some optimizations to data validation on 64-bit clients *Memory: reduced memory usage by diagnostic systems *Memory: reduced the amount of cache memory the animation system could use *Performance: minor optimization to material creation *Input: DirectInput joystick support *Memory: fixed a leak in the material system *Performance: optimizations related to managed Magriders/VR Zone improvement *Performance: improved smoothness in death animations *Graphics: Fix for remote players' charge weapons not showing the correct effect *Input: Fix for vehicle turret aiming during seat switch *Performance: Some controls for tuning live server performance The following bugs have been addressed (PIT issue # where applicable): *C4 explosive damage is effective through certain shields *Fixed bug where going to ironsights while using the underbarrel attachment of a weapon with the HS/NV scope on it would block the view of the game *Fixes callout for when ammo is dropped - Engineers will again let nearby allies know when there is ammo to pick up *Fixed animation bug where offhand slides forward with SMGs when walking *Fixed an issue where players with certain settings couldn't take screenshots *HUD: Warp Queue: Default hotkeys are listed on the buttons even if the player changes the keybinding *Loadout Menu: Medal progression amount for Kills to next is cut off when the count is above 1000 *Serrated textures display on the TMS (4X)'s eyepiece *HUD: Pumpkin seed removal pop up displays Space Pumpkin Seeds earned +- 25 *Solstice SF: Medals aren't being tracked correctly *Stalker Cloak: Cloak is rendered visible when approached from a long distance quickly moving ( ) *TR MAX M3 Pounder HEG: The explosions/black smoke appear to cause performance loss *Loading screens are missing Double XP Weekend announcements *Harasser: Camo is applied Vehicle Stealth when camo is equipped ( ) *Harasser: Drivers are not receiving Gunner Valkyrie Kill Bonus ( ) *Valkyrie: Pilots are not receiving Gunner Harasser Kill Bonus ( ) *Unable to invite to squad from friends list if not already in a squad ( ) *Magrider Supernova FPC are displaying explosions that are too large *Vanguard: Reinforced Side Armor: Top edge is not flush with the vehicle ( ) *Incorrect model for the HS/NV sight *Indar continent lock incorrectly provides -50% consumables cost in addition to the intended -50% air resource cost *HUD: Warp queue GAQ cannot be dismissed if the player leaves the warp queue after receiving GAQ ( ) *Addressed an issue where new TR chars could get stuck under the world when leaving the tutorial *LA1 Anchor: Supressor can be purchased twice *Show HUD Alert Timer: Player must relog in order for changes to take effect if turning the setting off ( ) *Tooltip for the Tier 1 Charger has been adjusted from 800 to the correct 1800 *Lightning: C75 Viper: 2D Icon has a reversed NS logo and appears darker than other turrets ( ) *T32 Bull: Incorrect model displays for low LOD *Updated Spanish flag decal to the modern flag *VS: Xenous Helmet had LOD issues addressed *Fixed bug where Indar was showing the deprecated aerospace benefit (this had no effect on gameplay) ( ) *Switching from driver to gunner seat causes the weapon to snap facing forward *Lancer VS22: Fully charged projectile is the same size as the low charge one in 3P *When viewing another player change heading their primary weapon will appear to stutter *Settings Menu: Arrow sliders for various settings cannot be unselected Category:Game Update